Mixmaster (TF2017)
Mixmaster from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Nothing is safe. From raw ore to living robots, it all goes into Mixmaster's grisly drum where it's reduced, refined, and recombined into virtually any raw material the Decepticons need. Watching Mixmaster prepare a new batch of materials is like seeing some mad alchemist at work, giggling and cackling over his creations with evil glee. It would be a stretch to call him a scientist; a better comparison would be to a witch throwing arcane scraps into her cauldron to complete a bubbling potion. His fellow Decepticons suspect Mixmaster of having a few wires loose in his logic center, but they can't argue with the results. He transforms into Devastator's left leg. History Main Timeline Arc 1 Early in the Transformers' war on Earth, Shockwave used the stolen power of the Creation Matrix to give life to the first of a new generation of Decepticon warriors, the Constructicons. Mixmaster and the other Constructicons were immediately given a mission upon their coming online—construct a communications tower to transmit a message to Cybertron. A truckstop was raided for raw materials, attracting the ire of trucker Bomber Bill, who, with the aid of the Autobots, managed to destroy the tower the Constructicons had built. |The Next Best Thing to Being There| Arc 2 Mixmaster and the Constructicons, after troubleshooting their union as Devastator, were sent by Shockwave to abduct Buster Witwicky. After tracking the boy down to a demolition derby, and merging into Devastator to fend off the Autobots they found there, the Constructicons' attack was suddenly called off. While Devastator battled, Soundwave had discovered that Buster held the rest of the Creation Matrix in his head, and considered this too great a revelation to proceed as initially planned. |Devastation Derby| Mixmaster decided to join Soundwave and Shockwave in spying on a prophetic vision that Optimus Prime and Buster shared. He was miffed when everyone started talking about these lah-de-dah Special Teams that appeared in said vision, and the Constructicons became last year's model. |Second Generation| After Megatron took back Decepticon command, Mixmaster and his comrades were charged with building perimeter defences around their headquarters located at the base of a coal strip mine in eastern Wyoming. Devastator's services were again required when the Autobots staged a surprise attack, but they retreated once they had what they needed; data on the Constructicons' combining capabilities. |Command Performances| In vehicle mode, Mixmaster carried Megatron to the city of Portland, Oregon, where they questioned a film crew for LCTV on Robot-Master and Joy Meadows' whereabouts. When Centurion appeared and attacked Megatron, Mixmaster helped his commander in battle by catching his gun mode and firing at Centurion. Later, Mixmaster followed his Decepticon teammates to the location of the Dinobots, and during the ensuing fight, Swoop picked him off. Eventually, Soundwave ended the fight, destroying Meadows' footage, and the Decepticons left the area. |In the National Intent| The Constructicons were sent into frigid Yukon territory to work on a secret project. They were discovered by Jazz and Hoist, only for the two Autobots to accidentally betray their presence with an accidental weapons discharge. The Constructicons chased down the interlopers, blasting at them through a nearby forest. During the chase, they merged into Devastator in an attempt to overtake the pair. While in this form, they were duped into blasting a hydro-electric dam. Realizing what was coming, the Constructicons only had time enough to separate before the concrete structure collapsed, unleashing a torrent of water. The Constructicons were submerged in the flood, allowing the Autobots to escape. |The Mission| Later, when the time travelling Decepticon leader Galvatron incapacitated Megatron and Soundwave he made the Constructicons build a giant weapon for him, though this would ultimately be destroyed thanks to the efforts of Ultra Magnus and the similarly time travelling Hot Rod, Kup, and Blurr. |Target: 2005| Arc 3 2 years later, the Constructicons were among the Decepticons present when Galvatron attacked their new underwater headquarters, ready to try and gun down their near-invincible opponent as he breached their defenses. However, upon doing so, Galvatron told the Decepticons that he had only wished to talk to them, and that Shockwave's choice to respond to his arrival with violence had taken that option off the table. Mixmaster turned to Shockwave, none-too-impressed with how he had handled the matter as Galvatron took off. |Enemy Action| Under Ratbat's command, Mixmaster and the other Constructicons raided a building site in downtown Atlanta, Georgia for raw materials such as girders. |Toy Soldiers| Mixmaster was next seen aboard the Decepticons' island base in the Caribbean when it was attacked by the Autobot Targetmasters looking to rescue Buster Witwicky. |The Desert Island of Space| Later, an attack was ordered on the combined Autobot forces on Earth's moon while Blaster and Grimlock dueled for leadership. Under cover of battle, Mixmaster and the other Constructicons retrieved the remains of several fallen and captured Decepticons. The Constructicons then combined into Devastator, joining his fellow combiners in fighting the Autobots' combiners. |Totaled| The Constructicons were later part of the large platoon of Decepticons that assumed battle stations in response to the approach of rival Decepticon leader Scorponok's faction upon their iceberg base. Though both groups tentatively tried to unite at first, Scorponok and Ratbat's troops were eventually manipulated into battling one another by Starscream. |Cold War| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Mixmaster is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 By 2007, Mixmaster was seen with a Decepticon strike team on-board Astrotrain as the Decepticons planned to attack Autobase, just before they were attacked themselves by the Quintessons. Previous information that Decepticon commander Soundwave had received, informing him that the Autobots were mostly off-world, turned out to be a ruse orchestrated by the aliens to ambush his troops. The Decepticons were forced to call upon the Autobots for assistance in thwarting the Quintessons' forceful colonization of their homeworld. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Frank Welker reprises his role as Mixmaster. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *Mixmaster and the Constructicons didn't appear in Enemy Action! *Mixmaster didn't appear alongside his fellow Constructicons in Toy Soldiers! *Among the Constructicons, only Hook and Scavenger appeared in The Desert Island of Space! *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *Mixmaster swaps roles with Scrapper in Space Pirates! **On a related note: Mixmaster didn't make anymore appearances beyond Space Pirates! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Constructicons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons